


nothing else to say

by athousandwinds



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit from Shigure to the main house, which Hatori does not appreciate. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else to say

"Oh, Aaya!"

"He's not here."

"Ah, but why not? Have you been cruel to him again, Ha-san ♥ ?"

"...No."

"You're so lucky, Ha-san. It's too easy for a girl to fall in love with a handsome doctor! The perfect recipe for a happy ever after. I am truly jealous of you."

"...You haven't come to see Ayame."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"He's working today, which is more than you are."

"Mi-chan isn't properly hysterical yet. You know, I am concerned about her. Do you think Ritsu is her beautiful romance? I should ask - "

"You can't see Akito."

"Doctor's orders?"

"No."

"...I see."


End file.
